


Groupie

by MizJoely



Series: Sherlolly AU Prompts [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Tattoo!lock, rock n roll au, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always there, watching him from the front of the stage, until one time she isn't. When she comes back, he needs to know where she was. Because no matter what the universe, Molly Hooper is always the one who counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groupie

(Note: The band name is a tribute to Bloom County’s “Billy & the Boingers”)

“You weren’t at the show last week, why weren’t you there? You’ve never missed a show since we started playing out, even on nights before exams. Were you sick? No, you’ve a robust immune system, you weren’t sick when everyone had the flu a few months back, so that’s not it, hmm, some personal reason, I suppose. Anything you’d care to share?”

Molly Hooper, third year uni student, gaped up at the speaker, too surprised by the barrage of unexpected questions – and too stage-struck by the questioner – to immediately respond. When she did, she immediately berated herself for an idiot as she found herself saying, “You-you noticed I missed a show?”

She winced, expecting a scathing response from the lead singer of her favorite up-and-coming rock band, Billy and the Bangers, but all he did was blow out an exasperated sigh and run his fingers through the disheveled, sweaty locks of dark brown hair that crowned his impressively tall, lean – and heavily tattooed – form. “How could I not notice? You manage to worm your way to the front of the crowd every time, in spite of the fact that I could carry you around in my pocket!”

Molly was still on the back foot, utterly flummoxed that William Scott, the most gorgeous man she’d ever seen, with an equally gorgeous singing voice and ferocious talent on the lead guitar, had actually noticed her in the ever-growing crowds of people flocking to his bands’ shows. Why her? She was hardly the sexiest woman in the club; hell, she was hardly the sexiest person in the club, male or female! There couldn’t possibly be anything about her to make her stand out, certainly not to someone as gorgeous and talented as William!

“How could you – I don’t count, I’m not noticeable!” she found herself insisting.

Instantly his eyes narrowed and his mouth (those gorgeous, plump kissable lips) thinned in annoyance. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he snapped. “Of course you count. You’ve always counted and I’ve always noticed you. So? Where were you?”

Not sure what to make of his words (how could he possibly mean them?), Molly finally managed to squeak out, “I was visiting a friend out of town. She was…wait a second!” she interrupted herself as her brain caught up with something he’d said to her earlier. “How do you know when I have exams? How did you even know I’m still in uni?”

William huffed impatiently. “Obvious,” he snapped out. “Your age, the location of this venue, the fact that most of our fans are at uni…and of course, your student ID.” He raised his hand, smirking a bit as he revealed that he was holding the small piece of plastic between two fingers.

“Hey, how did you get that!” Molly grabbed for it, but he held it up out of her reach. “Give it back, you git!” The star-struck groupie was replaced by the outraged young woman used to fending for herself. One who was perfectly capable of knocking someone down a peg when necessary.

If William Scott had deduced that about her, things might have been a wee bit less painful for him. As it was his smirk only deepened as he lowered his face so they were practically nose-to-nose. “In exchange for what?.

Molly glared at him, lifted one Doc Marten-clad foot, and stomped on his toes. Hard. She bet he regretted both his actions and wearing nothing heavier than a pair of canvas trainers now! He gave a very undignified squawk, hopped back a step, arm lowered as he tried to regain his balance, then watched open-mouthed as Molly snatched the ID away from him and stuffed it into the top of her bra. “Piss off,” she snarled, turning to leave, wondering what the hell she’d ever seen in him. Talent and looks, oh yes; he had those in spades. But people skills? Not so much.

“Wait!” She paused in the act of pushing her way through the crowd (some of whom were hooting in derision to see him brought low by a tiny mite of a woman, others of whom were giving her the stink-eye), surprised to hear a note of pleading in his voice. She turned, keeping her lips turned downward and eyes narrowed, to see him holding out a hand as if in supplication. “One dance, yeah? Give me a chance to make it up to you?”

“One dance,” Molly agreed, wondering if she was making a huge mistake as she allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. Still, he was very fit. And talented. And the tattoo of the snake with a DNA helix cleverly inked into its diamond-patterned form was as intriguing as William’s intense, blue-green eyes. Heterochromia was fairly uncommon; she’d yet to dissect a corpse with such a feature. To her mortification, she found herself blurting that fact out to him just as he pulled her close and rested his hands on her hips.

Oh God, that had done it; Morbid Molly strikes again, she thought gloomily. Any chance of him actually finding her interesting had just gone out the window. Of course, she was still mad at him for pickpocketing her student ID, but that was beside the point. She’d been prepared to forgive him since he sincerely seemed to want her company, but now she’d well and truly put her foot in it.

He was staring at her, brow furrowed; she started to stutter out an excuse about needing to visit the loo, when his entire expression changed to one of sheer delight. To Molly’s confusion, he threw his head back and laughed before leaning down to rest his forehead against hers, his hands on her shoulders. “Medical student, of course, should have known, all the signs were there but I admit I was distracted by those big brown eyes of yours. Always watching me, always lighting up when you smiled. Sorry about nicking your ID, but I wanted to get to know you, Molly Hooper, as much as I think you’d like to get to know me.”

“You know, I think you might be right,” she agreed as she allowed him to pull her closer. 

After all, she already had excellent proof that he was good with his hands, both on-stage and off; who knew what other discoveries the night would bring?


End file.
